


Birthday bang

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is celebrating Adam's birthday when someone crashes their 'party'.</p><p>I rated it Teen and up, because it discusses sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday bang

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Adam's birhtday is September 29th, but I couldn't wait until then.

“MY EYES!”

With a loud bang the door of Samandriel and Adam’s bedroom’s slammed shut.

“Oh shit.” Adam breaths. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.”

“Yeah, you’ve said that already.” The angel mumbles, still pressing kisses to Adam’s neck.

He makes an annoyed sound when his boyfriend extracts himself from his arms.

“Get dressed.” Adam huffs at him, clumsy putting on underwear.

“That’s mine.”

“Just get dressed!” Adam’s already walking to doorway, only stopping to throw Samandriel his clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

“I AM SO SORRY!” Sam stands with his back his brother, one enormous hand covering his eyes.

“I’m wearing clothes.” Adam says slightly embarrassed by the whole situation.

Sam turns around. He looks sheepishly at his half-brother. “Again, I’m sorry. I should’ve knocked.”

“Yeah, you should’ve.” He awkwardly hugs himself. “But…” Adam forced a small smile. “You don’t have to wonder who’s the bottom anymore.”

“I preferred living in ignorant bliss.” Sam smirks. “At least Cas and Dean were… No, that wasn’t any better, really.”

“You have a tendency of walking in on people doing the dirty?”

“Unfortunately…”

“Did we really have to stop fornicating for…” Samandriel stops talking at the look his boyfriend gives him.

“Anyway.” Sam composes himself and takes a small box out of the pocket of his jacket. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” Adam actually feels happy seeing that his half-brothers made an effort. “I didn’t expect you guys to remember my birthday.”

He opens the box to find a picture of his mom.

“Where…” His throat swells and he finds it difficult to say the words.

“We drove passed Windom a few weeks ago.” Sam smiles warmly. “It was Dean’s idea, really.”

“Thank you.” Adam voice is small and it isn’t until he feel Samandriel’s thumb over his face that he realizes that he is crying.

“Well, I’m gonna leave you to your… _celebrations_.” Sam decides and gives his brother a pat on his back, which turns into a hug.

“Thank you.”

“Happy birthday, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and follow me on tumblr  
> http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/


End file.
